The Impossible Ponds
by Pondsand11forever
Summary: The Ponds are back! Emotions of every kind await as Amy and Rory are reunited with the Doctor. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Po-ond!" Amy shouts in a singsong to Rory. She's in their kitchen in the New York City apartment that they now call home. It's been about 6 years since the angels brought them here, and it's been tough adjusting but they've gotten through it.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Anthony, I'm 15 years old and I live with Amy and Rory.

When I was ten my birth parents died in a car crash while on holiday in Boston, and as my nanny prepared me to go to an orphanage I ran outside, nearly being hit by a car myself. Our nice neighbour with the bright orange hair whisked me out of the way just in time and a buried myself in her coat, crying an ocean of tears.

She brought me upstairs to my nanny a few minutes later and talked to her, while I hid in my room, still weeping.

The next day she came over and walked me over to her apartment, and told me that it was my new home. I remember how I smiled so much since she was the most caring and really different person I had ever met, not like the others at all.

A few days ago as I was walking from school I saw Rory's car outside our apartment building, which was very odd as he normally worked until 8 pm and it was only 3:30.

As I walked up the stairs I heard Amy, Rory and a man with an accent like Amy's shouting in our apartment! I waited outside the door and pressed my ear against it to try and make out the shouting.

"I am the doctor! You're trying to say I'm not!" the Scottish man exclaimed.

"If you're the doctor than tell me something only he would know about me" Amy butted in.

"You have red hair" he replied, almost mockingly, clearly showing his frustration.

I opened the door and the man turned around, he was wearing a long black coat and had grey hair contrasted against his red flush of frustration.

"Who are you? Are you a little Pond? Wait no you couldn't be…" the old man questioned.

"I'm their son" I said while pointing to Amy and Rory.

"Yea he's our adopted son. If you're the Doctor where's the TARDIS?" Amy pointed out.

"I don't have it." He points to a strange looking watch on his wrist. "Used River's vortex manipulator, only thing that could survive the paradox. Helps that I regenerated too." He starts pulling something out of his coat pocket. "If I wasn't the Doctor would I have this? It's the sonic screwdriver. The same one."

Amy looks at him for a moment. "Raggedy man it is you!" she says, holding back tears and hugging him. He sort of flails his arms while he hugs her, he doesn't really seem like the hugging type.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is written from Amy's point of view, I'll be switching between POVs throughout this fanfic so let me know if you like it or not.

"My raggedy man is back" I thought to myself. I always thought he'd find a way back to us, I had started to give up hope. I continued in this euphoric state until I realised that Tony was here. Tony. Here. With the Doctor.

We had never told him about our travels except that I was from Scotland and that Rory was from England, and we sort of made a cover for that too. We told him that we came over on a boat and that Rory had came because of the better job opportunities, which was far from the truth, we could barely survive on the wages he made as a so called "Doctor's assistant" (male nurses are simply not accepted now).

"Tony, this is the Doctor and he's a time traveller and we used to travel with him. We actually are from the future" I told him, not really thinking of how much weight that sentence had. Tony slumped over onto the floor.

"He's alright he just passed out" Rory announced after checking him over. He pulled a pack that the Doctor had given him for Christmas out of his pocket and put the digital smelling salts up to Tony's nose.

"Doctor look! The whole kitchen is gone!" I shouted.

"It's the paradox catching up with me. Put your hands on here now" The Doctor became very serious as he punched codes into the vortex manipulator and I clasped Tony's hand and put it on the Manipulator under my hand.

The TARDIS. We were in the TARDIS. She had changed but there was no mistaking that it was her. The circular Gallifreyan on the walls and the round things made it so clear. I started to cry as I heard her making her wonderful whooshing, wheezing sound that I hadn't heard in what seemed like thousands of years.

A young brunette girl walked in as we landed.

"Clara, meet Amy, Rory and Antonio" he told her as she walked up the stairs to the console.

"It's Anthony actually" Rory explained.

"Right close enough. So this is Clara, my… companion" He replied, slightly hiding the fact that he had replaced Amy and Rory.

Clara was wearing a black dress with roses on it and a leather motor bike jacket. A bit edgy I thought.

She walked over to Tony and smiled at him. "What year are you in?"

"Tenth grade"

"Ah that's right you're American. I'll have to tutor you, get you up to British standards" she winked.

"Oh I'd love that" he said, eyeing her skirt. For a fifteen year old he's quite a flirt with the late twenties girls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is written from The Doctor's POV. Also in this AU Clara isn't with Danny, they're just close friends so I'm taking licence with her relationships.

Why was my brother-in-law ugh he's my brother in law isn't he? Flirting with Clara? My brother-in-law flirting with my girlfriend because my wife doesn't remember me. Ugh it's insane! It's insane!

I have to do something about it, what what what?

"Clara, Ponds! Come into the console room I have something to show you!" I shouted.

As Clara walked in she said "Yea what is it?" in her pudding brain Lancashire accent

As Anthony walked in I grabbed Clara by the waist and kissed her for what seemed like only a few seconds until the Roman looked at his watch and said "Doctor it's been 5 minutes… do you want to breathe anytime soon?"

"Oh, right." I pointed at Amy. "Amy, she's a much better kisser than you…" Rory cringed.

"Ok Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked with her inquisitive face.

"Let's ask your son, where do you want to go Antonio? There's Space Florida, Fassadorial, they have giant shoes that they live in, and oh, there's Bikinitopia where there's miles of 'hot' girls like Clara in bikinis you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What's a bikini?" Anthony asked.

I just stared at him for a minute before smacking my forehead "Oh right 40's nevermind we'll go to Bikinitopia now."

Amy looked at Rory and said "Do you want to just stay in the TARDIS while we're in Bikinitopia? I don't want to have to smack you too much."

"Oh just wear one yourself and you'll be the only one I stare at." He replied as she turned around to go to the wardrobe with a smile.

I went to the wardrobe to put on some boardshorts and a Hawaiian shirt and then walked into the console

After everyone had changed we walked into the tourist centre to check in. "John Smith, and these are my servants." I told the clerk after flashing my psychic paper. Amy and Rory both grimaced when I said they are my servants. The clerk nodded and handed me my entry card and told me the shack number.

"Wait we are staying in a shack with you and your girlfriend? That could get lou-oud" Amy teased the Doctor and Clara.

"Don't worry they have soundproof curtains throughout the room, but I'm just worried about you two." I mocked Amy.


End file.
